Circuit of Love
by cacingliaR
Summary: Haruno Sakura berpura-pura menjadi laki-laki hanya untuk menyalurkan hobi dan kecintaannya pada balapan liar. Ia sangat mencintai motor dan arena sirkuit. Namu pada suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seseorang dalam balapan dan mengetahui penyamarannya. Membuat ia engga untuk melakukan balapan liar lagi.
1. Chapter 1

_Circuit of Love_

 _By cacingliaR_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Bremm... Bremm… Bremm.._

Suara gerungan motor begitu menusuk telinga. Saat ini ada tiga motor yang berbaris di jalan aspal dengan garis putih di depan ban yang menjadi pembatas. Jalan ini telah berubah menjadi arena _sirkuit_ bagi mereka yang ingin melakukan balapan liar.

Suara sorak Sorai penonton riuh melihat para pembalap atau bisa disebut sebagai joki yang sebentar lagi akan beraksi.

Joki yang kini menunggu di garis _start_ dengan tidak sabar menunggu aba-aba bendera yang terjatuh dari seseorang yang menjadi petugas di garis _start_. Dengan terus menggerungkan motornya pertanda bahwa motornya sedang melakukan pemanasan agar siap untuk 'bertempur'.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh seksi berjalan ke arena sirkuit dan berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka dengan membawa bendera motif kotak hitam-putih.

Dilihat dari posisi wanita tersebut, di sebelah kanannya terdapat seseorang dengan menggunakan motor Ninja 150rr. Sedangkan di sebelah kirinya terdapat seseorang dengan motor matic yang dimodifikasi. Dan persis di depannya seseorang yang menggunakan motor Satria F 150 dengan modifikasi yang sangat keren baginya. Mereka terlihat sangat serius menunggu aba-aba dari wanita tersebut.

" _Are you ready_?" Teriak wanita tersebut pada pembalap joki di depannya sembari mengangkat bendera yang ia pegang keatas.

"Ryuu, kalahkan mereka," terdengar sebuah teriakan yang ditunjukkan untuk salah satu joki yang sedang dalam arena sirkuit.

Sorakan penonton dan suara motor begitu memekik telinga. Mereka yang menjadi penonton begitu antusias dan senang melihat pertandingan yang jarang mereka lihat dengan seorang yang ikut andil dalam aksi tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seseorang yang menunggangi motor Satria F 150 itu? Ya dia adalah joki yang sering memenangkan segala pertandingan, dan sangat jarang ikut pertandingan jika _mood_ nya sedang tidak baik, bgitulah pikirnya.

" _One..., two...,_ " wanita tersebut berteriak membuat aba-aba para joki tidak sabar segera menarik gas sekencang mungkin. Menunggu hingga beberapa detik, agar para joki tidak sabar.

" _...go._ " begitu kata tersebut di ucapkan dengan bendera yang ia bawa di hempaskan ke aspal, menandakan bahwa pertandingan sudah di mulai.

Dengan segala kemampuan dan kekuatan yang joki miliki, mereka segera menekan rem belakang dengan sedikit dan segera menarik gas sekencang mungkin. Upaya dan tehnik mereka lakukan agar bisa memenangkan balapan ini.

Suara gerungan motor yang melaju di tambah dengan teriakan penonton, membuat malam semakin ramai dan seru. Mereka yang menonton hanya bisa menunggu setelah para joki melesat dan menunggu siapa yang akan melewati garis _finish_ pertama kali.

Laju ketiga motor tersebut melebihi di atas rata-rata. Ditambah dengan spek motor yang telah diperbaharui, sesuai dengan kebutuhan untuk balapan. Ya namanya juga joki mana mungkin ia mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan 40km/jam, kan?

Jangan tanya kenapa jalanan begitu sepi tanpa ada kendaraan lainnya. Karena, mereka tahu persis 'wilayah' yang di jadikan tempat berkumpul atau sekedar untuk melepaskan hobi mereka dengan balapan liar. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka telah berkumpul di jalanan yang sangat atau bahkan tidak pernah di lalui oleh kendaraan apapun.

Sesekali mereka sering mendapatkan 'tamu tak diundang' yang hanya sekedar membubarkan mereka atau melakukan penangkapan jika merasa itu terganggu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan polisi? Tapi, sampai saat ini belum ada dari mereka para joki atau orang-orang yang hanya sekedar nongkrong dengan teman-temannya yang tertangkap. Beruntungnya mereka.

Tiga motor dengan tipe berbeda terus melaju dengan kencang. Mereka terus melaju mengikuti jalan yang menjadi arena _sirkuit_ itu. Dengan serius mereka menatap lurus jalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Saat ini posisi yang unggul dalam balapan adalah joki yang mengendarai motor Satria F150, di ikuti motor Ninja 150rr yang berjarak beberapa meter di belakangnya dan yang paling terakhir yaitu joki yang mengendarai motor _matic,_ sepertinya ia tertinggal cukup jauh dengan mereka.

Motor Ninja tersebut dengan sangat keras menggaskan motornya untuk menyalip motor Satria yang berada di depannya. Namun sayang, bahkan untuk bersejajarpun tak bisa. Nasib yang di derita joki yang motor _matic_ hanya bisa pasrah dengan kekalahan.

Joki yang berada di balik motor Satria itu dengan sangat ahli mengendarai motornya dengan lancar. Tanpa ragu ia terus menarik gas dengan tidak mengkhawatirkan nyawanya. Seakan-akan bahwa hidupnya terpusat pada motor dan balapan.

Terlihat ramai-ramai dari kejauhan, joki motor Satria tersebut dengan kekuatan penuh ia melaju agar sampai ke garis _finish_ dan menjadi pemenangnya.

Sorakan penonton bergemuruh saat mereka melihat di kejauhan akan ada yang pertama melewati garis finish.

Tidak lama setelah itu, motor Satria melewati garis _finish_ dan menjadi pemenang utama dalam pertandingan ini. Ia memelankan laju motornya dan berputar arah menuju teman-temannya.

Mereka yang menjadi penonton berlari ke arah joki motor Satria tersebut. Mereka berteriak senang mengetahui siapa yang menjadi pemenangnya.

"Ryuu, kau sangat keren," ucap seseorang kepada joki yang bernama Ryuu.

Membuka kaca helm agar memperlihatkan wajahnya, Ryuu hanya tertawa sembari mengangkat tangannya untuk bertos dengan teman-temannya.

Mereka begitu terlihat senang melihat kemenangan yang Ryuu raih. Bahkan ada yang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan kagum, seolah ia ingin menjadi joki yang hebat sepertinya.

Suara motor lain mendekat, sehingga para penonton yang tadi berkumpul di dekat Ryuu memberi jalan untuk seseorang di balik motor Ninja tersebut.

"Sialan kau Ryuu. Akan ku kalahkan nanti," ucap seseorang dengan sembari melepas helm yang ia pakai. Ia merupakan lawan yang bermain dengan Ryuu.

"Tentu Naruto, aku tunggu waktunya," balas Ryuu dengan sedikit seringaian yang menempel di wajahnya.

Ryuu dan Naruto tertawa bersama, mereka melakukan tos seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan setelah pertandingan.

"Oi, tega-teganya kalian padaku," mereka semua menoleh pada asal suara tersebut. Ternyata motor _matic_ yang ikut dalam pertandingan pun telah tiba. Ia terlihat memasang wajah muram dan kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan motormu, huh?," timpal Naruto.

"Aku memperbaiki sedikit tadi sore, tapi kurasa aku belum menyelesaikan semuanya jadi begini," jawab Kiba dengan menampilkan muka tanpa dosanya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri ikut bermain,"

"Habisnya, aku melihat Ryuu mengajakmu balapan. Aku yang sangat ingin ditantangnya merasa sangat iri, jadi aku putuskan untuk ikut berpartisipasi,"

"Ya sudahlah, mungkin lain kali kau akan memenangkannya. Dan segeralah perbaiki motormu," Kiba hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Ryuu, bantu aku menyelesaikan motorku," ucap Kiba pada Ryuu.

"Maaf Kiba aku tidak bisa, besok aku sibuk,"

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu, memperbaiki motor temanmu saja tidak mau. Apa kau takut keahlian memperbaiki motormu dicuri olehku?"

Naruto tertawa mendengar jawaban dari kiba dan melihat wajah Kiba yang terlihat muram karena mendapat penolakan dari Ryuu.

Ryuu hanya ikut tersenyum tidak enak melihat tingkah mereka, apalagi Kiba.

Ryuu mengangkat tangan kirinya, untuk memperlihatkan jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lebih. Ia harus bergegas pulang, jangan sampai kakaknya terus mengomeli karena ia pulang terlalu larut.

Meskipun ia seorang pembalap liar, ia tetap saja seorang gadis yang masih mengikuti perintah kakaknya untuk tidak pulang terlambat. Ia begitu terlihat enggan dan masih ingin berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, tapi jika ia pulang terlambat ia tidak akan diijinkan lagi untuk bermain dengan motornya.

Ryuu men _stater_ kan motornya, membuat perhatian kini tertuju pada Ryuu.

"Ryuu, kau sudah ingin pulang?" Tanya Kiba.

Ryuu mengangguk. "Ya, kurasa aku tidak bisa berlama-lama,"

"Kau seperti seorang gadis saja, jika pulang terlambat akan dimarahi,"

Ryuu hanya tertawa canggung. Ada benarnya apa yang dikatakan Kiba, atau memang benar bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis dan bukan laki-laki. Begitu miris hidupnya, berpura-pura hanya untuk menyalurkan hobi dan kecintaannya pada balapan liar.

"Kau memang selalu seperti itu Ryuu, selalu pulang lebih awal tanpa ikut pulang bersama kami," timpal Naruto.

"Hehe, maaf ya. Mungkin lain kali saja,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati,"

Ryuu mengangguk, dan mulai melajukan motornya menjauh dari teman-temannya untuk kembali ke rumah.

* * *

Setelah sampai di halaman rumah, Ryuu memarkirkan motor kesayangannya di samping mobil milik kakaknya. Melihat jam di tangannya sebentar lagi menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Ia segera melepaskan helm dan pergi ke dalam rumah.

Menaiki undakan tangga, ia sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Menghela nafas sebentar, pasti kakaknya sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu dan akan mengomelinya karena datang terlambat.

Dengan segala rasa lelah, ia siap mendengarkan pidato yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya itu. Ryuu mulai mendorong pintu dengan perlahan. Memang pintu ini sengaja tidak di kunci sebelum ia pulang, agar memudahkan jika ia pulang terlambat tanpa harus menganggu istirahat kakaknya atau orang tuanya.

"Sakura,"

Ya dia adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis yang menyamar sebagai joki bernama Ryuu itu.

Sakura melonjak kaget saat kakaknya meneriaki namanya dengan kencang. Jika ia punya penyakit jantung, mungkin ia akan sekarat sekarang juga.

Seperti yang ia duga, kakaknya tersebut sedang duduk menunggunya di ruang tamu dengan tatapan marah sekaligus khawatir.

"Kakak,"

"Lihat, sudah jam berapa ini, huh?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan membunuh menurut Sakura.

"Maaf, tadi aku mengikuti balapan jadi aku lupa waktu,"

"Kau ini. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali Sakura, kau itu seorang gadi, tidak seharusnya mengikuti balapan liar seperti itu,"

"Kak, ini hobiku. Apa salahnya aku menyalurkan hobiku dan kecintaanku pada balapan liar," tegas Sakura.

"Tentu saja salah. Kau seorang gadis Sakura, seorang gadis,"

Sakura menghela nafas kesal, ia sudah terlalu lelah mendengar ocehan kakaknya dan sudah kebal dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Ia memang seorang gadis, tapi apa salahnya jika ia mencintai balapan dan menyalurkan hobinya?

Sakura mulai berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya di ruang tamu menuju kamarnya. "Ya, ya, ya terserahmu saja Sasori _no baka_ ,"

"Hei, Sakura mau kemana kau aku belum selesai," teriak Sasori yang terlihat kesal melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Ke kamar. Aku lelah ka besok saja pidatonya,"

"Tidak bisa. Cepat turun Sakura," setelah itu yang Sasori dengar hanya suara pintu yang tertutup dengan kencang. Ia menghela nafas lelah. _Dasar adik keras kepala,_ pikirnya.

Sakura meletakkan helmnya di atas lemari pakaian mini. Ia mulai mendekat ke arah meja rias. Ia duduk, dan memperhatikan wajahnya dari depan cermin.

Ia mulai berhati-hati melepaskan kontak lensa untuk menutupi mata _emerald_ nya dan _wig_ yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi warna rambutnya. Serta tak lupa membersihkan sedikit hiasan _make up_ yang ia pakai agar wajahnya terlihat berbeda dengan Sakura yang asli.

Ia sengaja melakukan itu, memakai kontak lensa, _wig_ dan hiasan _make up_ seperti tahi lalat agar orang lain tidak mengenalnya. Seorang gadis baik-baik yang mempunyai hobi balapan liar dan berkumpul dengan anak geng motor. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat nama orang tuanya tidak baik hanya karena hobinya yang tidak masuk akal itu.

Memang orang tua Sakura dan kakaknya menentang hal ini. Tapi karena Sakura memang orang yang keras kepala akhirnya mereka hanya bisa pasrah dan memperingatkan Sakura untuk berhati-hati dalam balapan. Dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya tentu saja Sakura senang mendengar jawaban dari mereka.

Sudah lama ia memalsukan identitasnya. Saat bersama dengan teman-teman balapannya ia hanya di panggil Ryuu dan merek hanya tahu nama Ryuu bukan nama Sakura. Dan mereka mengira bahwa Sakura adalah seorang laki-laki karena ia selalu berpenampilan layaknya laki-laki.

Sakura beranjak dan bersiap-siap untuk pakaiannya dengan piyama dan sedikit menyelesaikan kegiatan sebelum tidurnya di kamar mandi.

Ia harus beristirahat. Ia harus bekerja besok untuk membuat resep baru bagi tokonya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Haiiii…**

 **Maaf ya, untuk motor yang aku sebutkan diatas bukan bermaksud untuk promosi atau apapun. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu merek motor yang cocok untuk balapan selain di Indonesia.**

 **Semoga suka ceritanya ^^**

 _ **Love you..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Circuit of Love_**

 ** _By cacingliaR_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura terbangun karena bunyi alarm yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Dengan enggan ia meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

Disana terlihat kedua orang tua serta kakaknya yang menunggu di meja makan. Mereka sudah berpakaian rapih untuk pergi ke tempat kerja mereka masing-masing.

Keluarga Sakura bisa dibilang tergolong dalam keluarga kaya. Memiliki perusahaan dibidang manufaktur serta Ibunya mengelola butik yang cukup terkenal. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri memiliki toko kue yang ia bangun sendiri. Ia sangat bangga dengan usahanya, ia bisa membangun toko kue impiannya sendiri. Kini sudah berjalan selama kurang lebih dua tahun dan kuenya selalu menjadi favorit para masyarakat setempat.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sakura. Masih setengah sadar karena rasa kantuk yang tak kunjung hilang.

"Selamat pagi sayang. Ayo cepat kita sarapan, nanti Ayah dan Sasori bisa terlambat," jawab Ibu.

Sakura menarik kursi dan menatap Sasori tapi kemudian ia memutar matanya kesal. Ia masih kesal karena semalam. "Biarkan saja Sasori terlambat,"

"Lihat Bu, itu kelakuan anak gadismu," timpal Sasori menunjuk Sakura dengan sendok yang berada di tangannya.

"Sudah Sasori. Kalian bisa berhenti tidak?" jawab ibu.

Sakura yang merasa mendapat pembelaan dari ibunya menatap Sasori lagi dengan menjulurkan lidahnya meledek. Sasori yang merasa dirinya diledek Sakura hanya bisa memasang wajah kesal.

"Kau akan pergi ke took Sakura?" tanya Ayah yang sejak tadi diam kini membuka suaranya untuk bertanya pada Sakura.

"Ya Ayah. Aku akan membuat resep baru,"

"Jangan lupa untuk membawanya ke rumah," timpal Ibu.

"Itu sudah pasti bu,"

Kemudian mereka semua mulai melahap sarapan dengan tenang dan nikmat.

* * *

Sakura sudah bersiap menuju tokonya yang berada di kawasan Konoha. Ia berjalan menuju garasi, melihat mobilnya sendiri yang belum keluar dari kandangnya. Tatapannya teralihkan pada motor kesayangannya yang berada di samping pojok.

Ia mulai mendekat, mengelus motornya dengan sayang dan cinta. "Sayang, mulai sekarang kau akan istirahat sebentar, aku ada keperluan pada tokoku untuk membuat resep baru. Kuharap kau bersabar," Sakura berbicara pada motornya, seolah-olah motornya adalah manusia, memperlakukannya sebagai kekasih yang amat dicintainya.

Sakura menjauh dari motor kesayangannya itu. Mulai mendekat pada mobil yang terlihat sangat lucu. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin memiliki mobil ini, tapi karena kakaknya memaksa ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Padahal mobil yang sangat diinginkannya adalah mobil Robiccon yang terlihat seperti mobil penculik anak. Memang sangat tidak cocok untuknya, tapi Sakura sangat menyukai hal-hal yang seperti itu.

Lupakan tentang impian mobilnya, ia harus segera pergi ke tokonya sekarang.

Sakura sudah sampai di depan toko miliknya. _Haruno Cake & Bakery_. Itu adalah nama tokonya, nama itu ia ambil dari nama marga keluarganya. Ia pikir itu sangat cocok.

Membuka pintu kaca dan mendorongnya, mengakibatkan terdengar bunyi _kring_ jika dibuka.

Toko masih terlihat sepi, karena ini belum waktunya dibuka. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan, masih ada waktu satu jam lagi toko ini dibuka.

Suasana toko yang ia miliki sangat ia sukai. Tema yang ia usung adalah _vintage_. Dengan dindingnya memperlihatkan batu bata berwarna merah. Serta tak lupa dengan meja dan kursinya seperti meja dan kursi yang pada umumnya berada ditaman. Ditambah dengan alunan musik klasik sehingga memberikan sesuatu yang khas pada tokonya.

Sakura pergi menuju dapur. Disana sudah terdapat koki-koki yang membantunya memasak. Koki yang ia kerjakan memang harus datang satu jam sebelum toko ini dibuka. Agar saat toko dibuka nanti para pelanggan sudah bisa menikmati kue atau roti tanpa harus menunggu lama.

"Selamat pagi Sakura- _san_ ," sapa salah para koki pada Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Ayame," balas Sakura.

Mendengar sang atasan sudah datang para koki lainnya kini menatap Sakura dengan menganggukan kepalanya tanda sapaan, dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

Tidak banyak koki yang Sakura kerjakan, hanya ada lima orang dengan salah satunya sebagai kasir. Ia tidak membutuhkan banyak koki. Dengan memperkerjakan koki yang handal itu sudah cukup buatnya.

"Apa anda akan membuat resep baru?" tanya koki yang bernama Ayame itu.

"Ya, aku akan membuat resep baru, rasanya sudah lama aku tidak bereksperimen," Sakura terkekeh diikuti dengan Ayame.

"Aku menunggu resep baru anda Sakura- _san_ ,"

"Tentu, tunggu saja Ayame,"

Kemudian Ayame kembali ke tempat ia membuat adonan kue.

Sakura berdiri di ujung dapur, tempat ia biasa memantau orang-orangnya sekaligus tempat ia beradu dengan adonan-adonan yang ia buat. Dengan menaruh tangannya di pinggang, serta dengan tatapan membara menatap mereka yang masih sibuk pada kerjaan masih masih, Sakura mengalihkan pekerjaan mereka sesaat.

"Baiklah semua, semangat bekerja!" ucap Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

Kini mereka menatap Sakura dan tersenyum bahkan ada yang tertawa, membalas ucapan Sakura yang tak kalah semangatnya. "Baik,"

Begitulah Sakura, ia dikenal oleh para pekerjanya sebagai atasan yang baik, ramah dan penuh perhatian. Mereka sangat menghormati Sakura.

Kini Sakura mulai bergelut dengan bahan-bahan yang sudah ia siapkan. Tangan kecil yang terampil kini mulai mencapur bahan menjadi adonan. Meskipun tangan kecilnya sangat ahli dalam membuat roti dan kue, ia juga sangat ahli dalam membongkar pasangkan motor.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa tangan ahlinya bisa membongkar pasangkan motor kecuali keluarganya. Bahkan sahabat dekatnya pun tidak tahu tentang ini. Ia sangat ingin memberitahukan kecintaanny, tapi ia masih ragu untuk memberitahu. Ia pikir butuh waktu yang tepat.

Masih mencoba bergelut dengan adonan. Kini adonan tersebut hampir jadi. Sakura mulai membetuk adonan tersebut menjadi bentuk hati. Entah kenapa Sakura ingin membuat bentuk hati seperti ini, tapi ia tak perduli.

Setelah semua adonan sudah terbentuk, Sakura mulai memasukan adonan kedalam oven khusus untuk dirinya membuat resep baru. Karena jika ia menggunakan oven toko akan menghambat pekerjaan para pekerjanya.

Sakura mengatur waktu yang ia butuhkan agar kue yang ia buat matang. Sambil menunggu waktunya tiba, Sakura mulai mempersiapkan bahan untuk _topping_ agar mempercantik kue buatannya.

Bunyi oven menandakan bahwa kuenya sudah matang. Sakura mendekat, memasangkan tangannya dengan sarung anti panas dan mulai membuka oven lalu mengangkatnya.

Harum menyebar begitu kue tersebut di keluarkan. Para pekerja yang sedari tadi sibuk kini teralihkan dengan harumnya kue buatan Sakura. Mereka menghirup bau tersebut, membuat mereka tak sabar untuk mencoba mencicipi resep baru yang Sakura buat.

Ia mulai menghias kuenya dengan selai yang sudah ia siapkan. Terdapat tiga rasa selai, yaitu rasa nanas, strawberry dan coklat. Ia juga telah menyiapkan meses, krim dan buah cherry untuk hiasan.

Pertama-tama, Sakura mulai memberikan selai pada kuenya kemudian menaburkan meses warna warni di atasnya. Ia juga mulai menambahkan krim diatas selai tersebut untuk alas buah cherry. Sentuhan terakhir ia mulai menambahkan buah cherry diatasnya.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Memang sederhana kue yang ia buat, tapi ia cukup bangga dengan apa yang ia kerjakan.

Tokonya sudah dibuka, para pengunjung mulai berdatangan. Sakura menghampiri para pekerja dengan membawa beberapa kue yang telah ia buat.

"Ayame, silahkan di coba,"

Ayame tersenyum senang melihat hasil yang dibuat oleh Sakura. "Ini sangat sederhana Sakura- _san_ , tapi juga sangat cantik. Aku akan mencobanya,"

Ayame mulai mengigit kue dan terdiam sejenak. Seperti ia sedang menikmati tiap gigitan kue yang ia makan. "Tentu saja Sakura- _san_ ini sangat enak. Anda memang sangat hebat,"

Sakura terkekeh mendengar jawaban Ayame. "Kau berlebihan Ayame, dan terima kasih,"

Sakura mulai membagikan kue buatannya pada para pekerja untuk dicicipi.

"Sakura- _san_ apa anda akan mulai menaruh kue ini di etalase?"

"Ya aku akan menaruhnya untuk promosi saja Kotetsu, aku hanya membuat sedikit untuk percobaan,"

Sakura kembali ke tempat ia membuat kue. Masih lumayan banyak kue yang ia buat, ia akan sisakan untuk ia taruh di etalase toko. Melihat jam yang menempel di dinding dapur, sudah hampir jam makan siang. Ia akan ke kantor ayahnya untuk memperkenalkan resep baru pada ayah dan kakaknya terlebih dahulu.

Ia mengambil handphone yang ia simpan di dalam tas, mulai mencari kontak Sasori lalu meneleponnya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga sambungan kedua telepon diangkat.

"Sakura, ada apa?"

"Kak, apa kaka sibuk? Mau makan siang denganku? Aku membuat resep baru dan akan membawanya ke kantor,"

"Ya Sakura bawa saja, tapi ayah sepertinya masih belum selesai dengan rapatnya,"

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang,"

Sakura menutup sambungan telepon, dan mulai mempersiapkan kue yang akan ia bawa ke kantor ayahnya. Sebelum itu, ia harus membereskan kekacauan yang telah ia buat.

Sakura berjalan keluar toko. Dan menunggu taksi di depan tokonya. Ia malas untuk mengendarai mobil menuju kantor.

Selama perjalanan, perasaan Sakura mulai tak enak. Ia selalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak, tapi ia selalu menepisnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

 _Ya Tuhan, ada apa ini. Perasaanku tak enak sekali_. Batin Sakura.

Sakura melamun dalam perjalanan. Ia terlalu memikirkan apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti. Perasaan yang tak enak mulai melandanya ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai di depan kantor ayahnya.

Sakura mulai turun dari taksi, tapi ia di buat kaget oleh kehadiran seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui kini berjalan dan mengobrol dengan kakaknya.

Sampai mata hitam itu membalasnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya pada gadis berambut pink yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Ia melihat ekspresi gadis itu kaget yang melihatnya, ia menahan senyumnya agar tidak mengembang.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.**

 _ **Love you..**_


End file.
